In the development of modern ornamental balcony and stairway railing assemblies, there has been a continuing need for railing assemblies which may be adapted to various structural features at which the railing assemblies are required to be erected. For example, there are several slope angles for stairways which require accommodation by the stairway railing assembly. Still further, there has been a continuing need to develop modular balcony and stairway railing assemblies which may be assembled on site, are adaptable to various applications and do not require custom prefabrication away from the site of the installation of the balcony or stairway railing.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,820,111 and 6,059,269 address the above-mentioned problem with modular balcony and stairway railing assemblies. However, there has been a further need for stairway railing assemblies, in particular, which can accommodate various stairway slope angles. There has also been a desire to provide ornamental railing assemblies which are easy to transport in a disassembled condition and are easy to erect on site to accommodate stairways and balconies of different railing length requirements. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.